


Smexynite4johncena

by GayFish666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Forgive Me, Gayer than Gay, M/M, This is something, children look away, gay af, gayfish666, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFish666/pseuds/GayFish666
Summary: John cena, captain america and spoderman were sleeping in a bed ( no homo )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayFish666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFish666/gifts).



John cena looked at spoderman with his smexy eyes that were sparkling with kawaiiness because hes a magical fairy princess of the world UnitedButtSex. John cena took a giant shit and he said " bby will you luv me 5ever, " Spoderman turned and said " yes " then captin merica' ( fuck yeah ) said "SPODERMAN i will always love you but first lemme take a selfie" then a poopquake interrupted them with shit flying everywhere it was so gross yet so hawt so john cena took off his pants and started fucking spoderman in the ass but they were on laxatives so shit was coming out of spodermans ass and on 2 john cena's dick, SO THIS IS SEXY AND THEY WERE FUCKING LIKE A NAKED CIEL BENT OVER AS A HAPPY MEAL TOY. ( that vibrates )captin america was jelly so he fucked john cena in the ass, but he had shit coming aswell ( such shitty-ness )

**Author's Note:**

> Hide your kids


End file.
